


Монстры тоже имеют чувства

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Уитни Миллер решает вернуться в лагерь на Хрустальном озере, надеясь избавиться от демонов прошлого и побороть свои страхи.





	Монстры тоже имеют чувства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The monster with feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509818) by Skymin. 

Кошмарные образы преследовали её всякий раз, когда она закрывала глаза. Уитни мерещился человек в хоккейной маске, безжалостно убивавший её друзей, искажённое гримасой ужаса лицо её парня и его крик, звеневший в ушах и словно зовущий, пытающийся утащить куда-то вниз. Нередко Миллер просыпалась посреди ночи от собственных криков. Прошёл год с тех трагических событий в лагере, но Уитни так и не смогла забыть ни единого момента.

Девушка с трудом сглотнула ком, подступивший к горлу, и на несколько секунд прикрыла глаза. Она ехала на машине в лагерь, чтобы почтить память о своих друзьях, и надеялась наконец справиться с мрачной аурой этого места, успокоить нервы и прекратить галлюцинации. О Джейсоне Уитни предпочитала не вспоминать и не думать о том, что он мог помешать её плану. Даже несмотря на то, что сообщений о пропаже людей около озера больше не поступало, здесь всё по-прежнему оставалось пугающим.

Уитни сверилась с указателями, и убедившись, что едет правильно, продолжила путь. Отыскав подходящее место для парковки, девушка заглушила двигатель и осторожно вышла из автомобиля. В лицо сразу ударил свежий ветер, и Миллер показалось, что каждое дерево в этом лесу имело особый запах. Теперь отступать было поздно. Уитни вздохнула, положила ключи в карман и надела рюкзак. Ей понадобилось некоторое время на размышления над тем, куда следует отправиться в первую очередь, и в итоге она решила начать своё небольшое путешествие оттуда, откуда всё началось в тот день.

Уитни медленно подошла к той поляне, которую они с друзьями выбрали для ночлега. Здесь было совершенно пусто, без каких-либо следов человеческого пребывания. Удивительно, как природа со временем очистила это место, избавив его от печального прошлого. Девушка присела на корточки, достала из рюкзака четыре молитвенных свечи и поставила их туда, где раньше располагался костёр.

Она зажгла свечи и поднялась на ноги. Уитни обещала себе, что не станет плакать, но это было выше её сил. В памяти всплыл бодрый голос Майка, звавший Миллер по имени, занудные комментарии Уэйда, игривые шутки Ричи и заливистый смех Аманды. Эти звуки вряд ли когда-нибудь выйдут у неё из головы. Всхлипнув, Уитни прикоснулась ладонями к лицу, пытаясь вытереть слёзы. Как бы она хотела, чтобы все её друзья были живы. Как бы она хотела засыпать в объятиях Майка и просыпаться, точно зная, что любимый рядом. Заставив себя немного успокоиться и вытерев лицо от слёз, Уитни направилась в сторону частных домов.

У неё не возникло трудностей с поиском дома отца Трента. Деревянное здание находилось на месте и совсем не выглядело заброшенным. Как будто хозяин просто отлучился ненадолго, но вот-вот вернётся и включит свет внутри. Но дом был пуст. Ветер гулял по комнатам через открытые окна, и его гул напоминал девушке о том, что она здесь единственный человек. Уитни не знала ребят, с которыми познакомился Клэй, когда искал её. Она лишь пару раз видела Дженну, но не общалась с ней, что абсолютно нормально для людей, которые впервые встретились друг с другом.

Уитни поставила одну свечу у входа и зажгла её в надежде на то, что это поможет душам убитых обрести покой и попасть в рай — место без боли и ужаса.

Когда Уитни встала, неестественно сильный порыв ветра растрепал её волосы. Девушка до сих пор удивлялась здешней странной погоде, но в то же время помнила, что именно это место однажды чудесным образом спасло жизнь утопающему ребёнку. Так не легче ли смириться и принять особенности этого леса? Не теряя ни секунды, Уитни добралась до последнего пункта своего путешествия — огромного озера.

Всё такое же кристальное. Уитни подумала, что подобное описание подходило озеру как ничему другому. Это был замечательный уголок природы для детей и взрослых. Вода была прозрачной, а растения создавали непередаваемое ощущение чистоты и свежести, недоступное в городской среде. Всё было бы идеально, если бы ещё здесь не водились убийцы…

Девушка осторожно дошла до края причала и остановилась там, где закончился самый жуткий кошмар Миллеров. Она не осмеливалась заглянуть в кристальную бездну, боясь упасть, и с трудом отогнала нахлынувшие воспоминания о сне, в котором Джейсон буквально выпрыгнул из воды и затащил её на дно озера. Сон был настолько реалистичным, что у Миллер до сих пор кожа покрывалась мурашками каждый раз, когда Уитни думала о нём.

Уитни резко обернулась, услышав подозрительные звуки в лесу.

— Наверняка это всего лишь олень. Успокойся, Уитни, — прошептала она, разозлившись на себя из-за излишней мнительности.

Послышался ещё один шорох, и теперь девушке начало казаться, что за ней точно наблюдают. Однако стоило приглядеться, чтобы окончательно убедиться в том, что поблизости никого не было. Сердце девушки продолжало бешено стучать, а сама она в панике озиралась по сторонам. Не лучшее время выбрал её разум для подобных игр.

— Джейсон? — неуверенно позвала Миллер, в последний раз обернувшись. Тишина.

Она выдохнула с облегчением и отвернулась от леса. Пора возвращаться домой и как можно скорее. Уитни нашла оставшуюся свечу и поставила её на край причала.

После всего, что ей довелось увидеть по возвращении в это место, она собиралась зажечь свечу и для Джейсона Вурхиза. _Монстра,_ убившего всех её друзей, угрожавшего Клэю и державшего её в плену как дикое животное на протяжении шести недель. _Монстра,_ искалечившего её жизнь. _Монстра,_ не причинившего ей вреда, но запятнавшего собственные руки кровью множества жертв.

Во время пребывания в больнице Уитни удалось немного больше узнать о Джейсоне. Уродливый ребёнок с психическими расстройствами, которого любила только мать. Жертва издевательств общества, жестоко отвергнувшего его как со стороны сверстников, так и со стороны взрослых. Валяясь в кровати или находясь рядом с Клэем, Уитни часто думала о Джейсоне. Что он чувствовал всё это время, насколько больно ему было потерять мать. Уитни хорошо знакома эта боль. Она не смогла быть с матерью в последние минуты, но долго наблюдала за её постепенным угасанием.

Миллер никогда не считала себя счастливой, но у неё хотя бы был брат, который, возможно, не всегда оказывался рядом, но в худшие моменты изо всех сил старался поддержать сестру. А Джейсон был один. Его единственная семья — озеро и деревья. Уитни задавалась вопросом, был ли знаком Вурхизу страх неизвестности, когда не знаешь, что принесёт завтрашний день. Нуждался ли он в общении с другими людьми. Уитни испытывала это в течение шести недель, а Джейсон, скорее всего, всю жизнь. Забавно, она почти жалела его. Она жила с ним, но тогда даже не пыталась понять.

В глубине души Уитни искренне сочувствовала ему и ненавидела себя за это. Она видела, как убивал Джейсон. Она видела трупы. И всё равно не могла выбросить из памяти пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз и испуганное лицо, как у маленького мальчика, в отчаянии звавшего на помощь свою мать. На самом деле, Уитни не хотела убивать его. По крайней мере, не таким образом.

Девушка шумно вдохнула воздух и провела ладонью по лбу. Пора зажечь свечу и вернуться домой. В запасе было ещё три часа, но Уитни не хотела заставлять брата волноваться. Как только свеча загорелась, Уитни встала и надела рюкзак.

— Покойся с миром, Джейсон, — тихо произнесла она, следя за танцующим пламенем.

Миллер обернулась, и её сердце пропустило удар. Перед ней стоял тот, кого она меньше всего хотела видеть. Уитни моргнула несколько раз, надеясь на то, что это всего лишь очередная дурацкая галлюцинация. Вурхиз пристально смотрел на девушку. Его одежда не изменилась. Потёртая и старая, указывающая на то, что он не следил за собой и носил одежду до тех пор, пока она могла прикрывать его уродливое тело. Только футболка казалась новой. Наверное, Джейсон не любил носить то, что было заляпано кровью.

Когда убийца медленно шагнул навстречу Уитни, та беспомощно застыла на месте. До чего же глупо было полагать, что Вурхиз умер. А она по своей воле вновь проникла на его территорию, хотя знала, что любой пришедший сюда уже не возвращался обратно. Ей с братом просто повезло покинуть пределы леса. Они сбежали, уверенные в том, что победили маньяка, а теперь её шансы уйти живой стремительно уменьшались.

Джейсон не спеша сократил расстояние между собой и Уитни, зная, что той некуда отступать. Миллер дрожа наблюдала за ним. В её голове проносилось множество вариантов того, что он сделает с ней, ведь она не только посмела снова быть здесь, но и обманула его тогда, притворившись Памелой и нанеся смертельный удар. И если она умрёт быстро, это будет наилучшим исходом. Девушка начала молиться, закрыв глаза и приготовившись к встрече с матерью на небесах.

Подойдя достаточно близко, Вурхиз грубо схватил Уитни за горло. К его изумлению, девушка даже не закричала. Из её губ вырвался мягкий стон, а в голосе не было привычных ноток ужаса. Джейсон вопросительно наклонил голову и усилил хватку. Уитни снова не отреагировала, будто смирившись со смертью. Тогда Джейсон, вздохнув, яростно встряхнул её.

Уитни медленно открыла глаза и посмотрела на него. Сознание постепенно покидало её из-за того, что мозгу не хватало кислорода, но, несмотря на это, девушка продолжала с умиротворением смотреть на Вурхиза. Когда он пошевелился, чтобы оттащить её в сторону, она услышала металлический звук и заметила медальон. Тот самый, с фотографией любимой матери Джейсона. Тот, который он заставлял носить свою пленницу в логове. Тот, который ею же был выброшен в озеро.

— Я рада… — прошептала Уитни, — ты нашёл его.

Взгляд мужчины дрогнул, и Вурхиз решил ослабить хватку, позволив девушке говорить дальше.

— Медальон. Он очень важен для тебя, — Уитни нежно дотронулась до цепочки на теле Джейсона.

Он напрягся, почувствовав прикосновение Миллер, и внезапно швырнул её на доски. Девушка зашипела от боли и перекатилась на спину, что из-за рюкзака доставило ещё больший дискомфорт. Оправившись от удара, Уитни подняла глаза на убийцу, который грозно возвышался над ней.

Уитни села и, не сводя взгляда с Вурхиза, непонимающе пробормотала:

— Джейсон?

Мужчина молча вытащил мачете из ножен и указал на неё. Глаза Миллер расширились от страха, дыхание сбилось, но она по-прежнему не понимала его намерений. Уитни попыталась найти ответ в его взгляде, но тщетно. Джейсон выглядел сердитым, но не доводил дело до конца, хотя у него были все шансы на успех. Девушка поднялась на дрожащих ногах и приложила одну руку к груди, прося убийцу дать больше подсказок.

Прежде чем она успела повторить его имя, Джейсон разрезал воздух между ними, словно запретив Миллер приближаться. В последний раз взглянув в его глаза, Уитни впервые увидела в них боль, и это вызвало у неё целую гамму чувств и эмоций и помогло понять, что возможности сбежать больше не представится.

Она не рискнула обернуться назад, но если бы сделала это, то увидела бы, как Джейсон в ярости ударил одну из досок, проделав в ней огромную дыру.

Девушка тяжело дышала, несясь через лес, и лишь одно слово крутилось в её голове:

**Прости.**

Уитни добежала до припаркованной машины, нервно отыскала ключи, бросила рюкзак на соседнее сиденье и запустила двигатель. Она ехала, не оглядываясь, затем остановила машину на ближайшей стоянке и опустилась на руль, не в силах сдержать слёзы. Рыдая, она подняла голову и уставилась на лобовое стекло, думая, почему до сих пор не смогла полностью возненавидеть Джейсона. Почему он не убил её, ведь в этот раз она не притворялась его матерью, а потому ему ничего не мешало. Она не понимала. Он _монстр_. Но у _монстров_ не должно быть чувств.

Уитни судорожно всхлипывала, а её тело дрожало. Она не могла называть Джейсона _монстром_. Она не хотела помнить его, но и не могла забыть. Ей придётся жить с этим, зная, что Джейсон Вурхиз был _человеком_. Глубоко несчастным человеком. Как и она.


End file.
